


Without

by PairofPoots



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairofPoots/pseuds/PairofPoots
Summary: What does the Deputy see when they close their eyes? What she sees hurts more than any bullet or knife could possibly penetrate.





	Without

Sometimes at just the right time things are without.

Without the blood and hurt.

There's no weapon in her hand.

Sometimes at just the right time with her eyes closed Bentley can see it all.

No, chasing after Judges or Peggies with murder on their mind. No, Seeds ruining this town and it's people. No cult.

None of it. Just the kind of peace a little town in the mountains is supposed to breathe.

Just behind her eyes she can see it.

After shift beers with her fellow off-duty Deputies, or even Whitehorse, at the Spread Eagle. Then, walking home laughing as neighbors watch from their windows making sure she makes it home in one piece.

Busting teenagers in the forest and their complaints loudly filling her ears as she radios into the station to call their parents.

The crowds of friends and the normal tourists who come along to Hope County when Apple season and Pumpkin season collide. Bentley can almost feel the weight of the pumpkin she reserved a week earlier. Can almost hear the happy noises of the Fall Festivals.

Making as many stops as she can at Rae-Rae's just to have coffee with her and an excuse to pet Boomer.

Where the most exciting thing in two weeks is arresting, for the umpteenth time, Hurk jr. and Sharky Boshaw and trying to explain to them that they're in the midst of a dry summer and flamethrowers are not a viable squirrel deterrents.

She can almost see her own future in it all. Her family coming out whenever they can charming everyone the only way a Rook can, with a grin and barely legal mischief. Laughter. Love. A family of her own she grows among towering sunflowers that come around every year.

But, her eyes have to open.

Everything returns and she's crying because can still hear the echo of a music box that the mere sight of makes her chest constrict with fear and dread. Her knuckles are bruised and bloodied from a fight for her life, not with a fishing rod on the Henbane with Tracey and Joey. Instead of laughing over beers with them as friends, she's crying because of what never will be.

Mostly for her future she knows deep down she'll never have but, was one she strived for. For a life she should have. That they all should have.


End file.
